Closer to the Edge
by KeyLime and Pocky
Summary: I'm so tired,but I can't sleep,standing on the edge of something much too deep. Funny how I feel so much but cannot say a word. We are screaming inside,but we can't be heard. So afraid to love you,more afraid to lose,clinging to a past. Sarah McLachlan


Disclaimer: We do not own Gravitation. Characters and story (of Gravitation) are all property of Maki Murakami. This story was not written for profit.

Author's Note: This story is non-flammable. All flames will be useless against it. So keep all torches and lighters at a safe distance from the screen while reading. Also, expect more of a plot in future chapters. The first ones are mainly meant for humour. Rating may change.

Warning: Boy's Love

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dawn began to settle as the clouds rolled out, leaving the sky around the rising sun a rusty shade of orange. Driven by a soft wind, waves, whose surfaces were tinted by the growing light, formed and broke against the shore, lacing its edges in foam. A rocky platform extended from the sandy bank; a hand sketched words upon it. Pale fingers swept across the rough surface, creating ever-evaporating sentences in lake water. Their meaning? None, not necessarily. They were mere characters strung together by a chain of though, holding little or no meaning._

Yuki closed his notebook with a sigh. He didn't exactly know why he had opened it in the first place; he had just been compelled to do so and too tired to argue with himself. A pen and paper were all that he had needed at the time, things to clear his thoughts out onto. Now that he had put all of his creative urges to rest, he set out for his morning coffee.

As he passed through the plain living room, his eyes lingered on the empty couch. All too suddenly, his thoughts jumped to Shuichi. He chided his sudden urge to be with the boy, as he often did nowadays. It was the same as the inexplicable need he had experienced before opening his notebook earlier this morning. Schuichi, he thought, had an annoying way of undermining his expectations.

Self-reproaching, he walked into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee. Maybe he would order something out for Shuichi and himself, he thought, while turning around –

"Yuki!" said an ecstatic and smiling face in front of him. Yuki wondered if it was humanly possible for someone to appear so quickly.

"I forgot how ugly you were," Yuki replied while mentally noting to eat alone tonight.

Shuichi's smile dropped for a split second but was replaced by a satisfactory grin as he rhythmically leaned from side to side.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm still here?"

Yuki sat down at the kitchen table, avoided eye contact at all costs, and took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyways."

""Well…" Shuichi started, sitting opposite Yuki and flipping his hair, "I have a day off."

Yuki tried to hide his surprise. He had met K many times and didn't think that he was the type to allow breaks.

"You see, K let us – "

FLASHBACK

"Good news!" said the blond American that had just bounded through the studio door, guns in hand. The band, knowing it was a bad idea to ignore their manager, gave him their full attention. "You've all been working hard for our new album so tomorrow we're all going to the beach for a break!"

"But we still haven't – " protested Suguru.

K noisily loaded his 7.92mm German MG42. "Congregate on the meeting grounds by 0 nine hundred hours! Oh, and Shuichi? Tell your boyfriend he can come too."

END FLASHBACK

"I mean, told us to take a break today. He suggested we go to the beach, so I said we'd meet them there."

Yuki's head began to pulse: this situation was getting more and more annoying. _We?_

"What do you mean, _we_?"

Shuichi flung himself at Yuki, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Come on, Yuki, it'll be fun! I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you! K thought you should come too!"

"No."

A bullet whipped past Yuki's ear.

"Ok, fine."

Shuichi's smile bordered on creepy as he dragged a physically petrified Yuki out of the kitchen screaming "let's go! Let's go!"

The writer never did manage to finish his coffee.

When Yuki and Shuichi arrived at the beach, K, Hiro, Suguru, and Sakano were already there. The sun shined mercilessly, so Yuki placed their two bags under a large flamboyantly pink parasol, glad for the shade. He watched as the others stripped down into their bathing suits.

"I didn't have the time to pack so – " Yuki started as he ducked under the sunshade.

"Don't worry! I packed your stuff in the black bag," Shuichi answered without looking up from the one he was rummaging in.

Yuki knelt down and began filtering through the indicated pack. Sun screen, towels, water bottles…nothing else.

"Keep looking."

Yuki's hand wandered to one of the bag's corners and felt something small. Very small. He lifted it out of the bag, more than a little afraid to find out what it was.

"Yeah, that's it."

Yuki held it up before his face.

"He wore an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow leopard spotted…SPEEDO!" K sang, going off tune on the last word and flinging his arms outwards for emphasis.

"At least try it on," Shuichi pouted, glaring surreptitiously at K.

"Ok, fine."

Yuki slipped the piece of fabric into his back pocket and headed towards the public bathrooms. As he approached the small building, he spotted a plump little man carrying his own, _normal _bathing suit.

"You."

The little man quivered slightly, stopping in his tracks under the blonde's intense stare.

"I'll give you 40,000 yen for your bathing suit."

The man regained some colour in his cheeks and smiled. It was his lucky day. Just as he thought this, a bullet soared inches above his head and planted itself into the wall.

Yuki watched as the little squealing man ran for his life, taking his only hope of surviving the day with him.

* * *

40,000 yen is approximately 540 Canadian Dollars, or 455 American Dollars. 

KeyLime: Shuichi and Yuki go togetherlike milk and water.

Pocky: I love the sheep.The sheep were great.The stupidest animals...so dumb.

-see quotes from Ang Lee and Jake Gyllenhall of Brokeback Mountain, we are not crazy. Honestly.


End file.
